Herbert West vs The Tall Man
by AlecGman
Summary: Herbert West is running out of specimens and he decides to go to the large morgue in the town a few hours away. However, there is a menacing figure located in the morgue. He is known as: The Tall Man. (P.S. This is a standalone story, there will not be a sequel)


Herbert West bit his fingernails as he sat down at his desk. He was tapping a pencil with the other. He observed his makeshift laboratory with gallons of the re-agent.

"Damn it!" Herbert yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

Herbert rubbed his head in frustration as he looked around his relatively clean laboratory. Herbert grabbed his notebook and began to write. "Not enough specimens in Arkham, In order to proceed, I must find a sufficient source." Herbert thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

"That's it. The large morgue house. Yes."

Herbert pulled a map of Massachusetts out of his pocket and observed it for the town's name. He tapped the town and placed the map into his lab coat. He proceeded to grab his medical bag and filled it with two vials of the re-agent, along with multiple syringes holding it already. He zipped the bag closed and grabbed his keys to his car. Herbert slowly walked out of his front door and walked to his truck. He started it and his headlights turned on.

"Damn it, it's too dark." Herbert said, squinting to see.

The headlights turned on and Herbert nodded. He drove out of his driveway and towards the town.

Herbert arrived at around 2 in the morning. He parked outside of the large morgue house that he remembered when he was a child. He grabbed his medical bag and walked towards the building. He walked to the front door and turned the handle, but it was locked.

"Damn it!" Herbert yelled, but not loud enough to wake anyone.

Herbert noticed a basement window out of the corner of his eye and he walked towards it. He grabbed the window and slid it open.

"Ha, the fools forgot to even lock it."

Herbert jumped through the window, into a room containing coffins, but no bodies could be seen.

"They must be further in the building."

Herbert slowly walked to a large door and opened it, his eyes wide. He didn't notice anyone and walked through. Herbert was surprised to see that the morgue was bigger than he remembered. Herbert began to slowly creep through the morgue, trying to count the amount of bodies. However, he didn't get far as he heard a slight ringing noise, as if something was moving quickly. Herbert looked all around him, but saw nothing. He turned around again and saw a silver ball moving quickly towards him, with spikes on the front. Herbert dodged out of the way, making sure that his medical bag landed on him. He watched as the silver ball turned around and flew back to the opposite side of the room. It landed in the hand of an older man who was extraordinarily tall.

The Tall Man raised an eyebrow. "You made a mistake coming here, you must die."

The Tall Man shot the ball at Herbert, but he dove out of the way before it could hit him. Herbert was thinking of what he could do, but he couldn't think of anything. He then remembered his pistol. He pulled it out and shot the Tall Man. The Tall Man didn't appear to be fazed and he charged at Herbert. Herbert pulled out one of the corpses in a coffin, which stopped the Tall Man in his tracks. Herbert proceeded to run away from the Tall Man, but as he was running, he came up with an idea. He began to pull out numerous coffins filled with corpses; The Tall Man continued to run after him. Herbert just kept pulling coffin after coffin out of the wall and ran in a circle about 10 times trying to pull out as many as he could. He pulled out at least 5 syringes filled with the re-agent and placed them inside 5 individual corpses. However, on his last administration, The Tall Man caught up with him. The Tall Man grabbed Herbert by the throat and began to slowly pull him off of the floor. Herbert didn't even look at The Tall Man, he only noticed the corpse moving behind him.

"You just made your biggest mistake." The Tall Man said, arming his silver sphere.

Before The Tall Man could stab Herbert, the corpse from behind The Tall Man grabbed him. The other corpses that Herbert re-animated began to attack The Tall Man as well. The Tall Man yelled in pain as the corpses began to bite and claw at him. While he was fending them off, Herbert ran past him towards a door that he believed to be the exit. He burst through it and saw dozens of dwarves inside very small container.

"What the hell?" Herbert said, aloud.

Herbert then noticed two silver poles sticking out of the ground. Despite the commotion outside, he believed that the room was completely silent as he observed the poles. He reached in between the poles and was shocked to see his hand going straight through. He stuck his head through and looked down at more dwarves, picking at rocks. Herbert was concerned, but pulled his head out. What he didn't know however, was that The Tall Man was right behind him. The Tall Man grabbed him with his hand covered in a yellow/gold substance, but Herbert grabbed one last syringe from the bag. As the Tall Man raised Herbert above the ground once more, Herbert stabbed The Tall Man with the re-agent. The Tall Man let go of Herbert and he began to shake and quiver. He fell to the ground and acted if he was having a seizure. As Herbert dashed for the exit, he tripped and hit the two poles. A sudden vacuum began pulling both Herbert and The Tall Man towards it. Herbert's medical bag was filled with the heavy re-agent, so it stuck to the ground. The Tall Man was halfway through the portal, but grabbed onto Herbert's foot.

"NO!" The Tall Man yelled.

Herbert kicked the Tall Man's hand and The Tall Man flew through the portal entirely. Herbert held onto his bag for a while. Soon enough, the vacuum stopped and Herbert began to catch his breath. He staggered to his feet and grabbed his medical bag. He walked out to see yellow and red blood mixed together on the floor. Herbert chuckled and grabbed two corpses. He through one over his shoulder and dragged the other one. He put them both in his car and started it. Herbert sighed in relief and began to drive back towards Arkham.

Herbert made it back to his house at around 4:30 in the morning. He dragged both of the corpses into the house with his medical bag strap in his mouth. He dragged them into the basement and shut the door. Herbert began breathing heavily, but he couldn't stop. He dragged the bodies further into the laboratory and placed them on the floor.

"Not now, tomorrow."

Herbert walked to his desk and sat down. He began chewing his fingernails once more as tried to figure out what he should do next. However, his thought process was interrupted by the basement door opening…


End file.
